


Kanaya ♥ Davepetasprite - Death From Above

by ooopo123



Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angels, Crush at First Kill, Crush at First Sight, Davepeta really just said eff the timelines I do what I want lmao, Flush Crush, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Kanaya is gay and in love, Love at First Sight, Nonbinary Character, Other, Rarepair, Rex Duodecim Angelus, Skaia (Homestuck), There was no tag for Davepetasprite/Kanaya and I'm disappointed, Useless Lesbians, but not really, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooopo123/pseuds/ooopo123
Summary: And on their back two feathery white wings stretched up toward the Skaian clouds.Beside her, Eridan twitched.Blindly, Kanaya reached out and grabbed the muzzle of his gun. Pushing it down to face the ground.
Relationships: Davepetasprite/Kanaya Maryam
Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Kanaya ♥ Davepetasprite - Death From Above

**Author's Note:**

> 13th in a 30 part series!
> 
> WARNINGS: Blood and death, but only a little.

Shielding her eyes against the sourceless light, Kanaya looked up. The screeched battle cry all the warning anyone got before a form of wildly tessellating colours descended from the skies. It ripped into the rapidly approaching throng of Dersites at speed. Their dying screams going up in smoke as a sea of disembodied limbs hit the bloodied checkered ground.

Kannaya could practically feel the smothering tension of her friends as they all raised their weapons Kanaya could do nothing but stare..

The creature straightened from their crouch, whipping blood off of their sword-long claws with a strong flick of their wrists, before turning to face the twelve trolls with a blinding smile. Their face and horns, both of which looked so much like Nepeta’s it would be concerning had they not been in a game that tore reality apart, were freckled with blood. And on their back two feathery white wings stretched up toward the Skaian clouds. 

Beside her, Eridan twitched.

Blindly, Kanaya reached out and grabbed the muzzle of his gun. Pushing it down to face the ground. 

The creature’s eyes followed her movement from behind their shades with a predatory intensity. Smile unwavering. Kanaya couldn’t find it in herself to worry about them potentially being yet another enemy she’d have to face.

Booming footsteps brought everyone’s eyes, including the creature’s, to the hulking bulk of the prototyped Derse King. His lumbering form approaching them. Crushing his own forces underfoot as he did so.

Behind her Karkat cursed.

Dragging her gaze off of the imminent threat, Kanaya turned back to the winged creature. Only to find their gaze already on her once again. Their smile softened as they saluted her with a wink, before taking off with a powerful beat of their feathery wings.

Watching that green-orange vacillating creature take off into the sky, soaring over the battlefield like death from above, Kanaya felt as if she finally understood the awed horror more superstitious trolls had once written about angels with. 

Because Kanaya may have just fallen in love with a demon meant to usher in this universe’s end.

**Author's Note:**

> Davepetasprite, the chaotic good bean that they are, decided 'ay yo! Fuck Sburb and fuck the timeline, Imma see what happens if I help these guys win!' and it turns out the answer is You Get A Girlfriend. That's what happens.


End file.
